


Class change

by Awildsnorlaxsenpai



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 13:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awildsnorlaxsenpai/pseuds/Awildsnorlaxsenpai
Summary: Sonia decides it's time to change classes since Samurai isn't working out so well..





	Class change

The two foes were motionless as they faced each other, silence broken only by the rustling of the grass between them. One of them, a miqo'te, wore a jingasa which shielded their eyes from the blazing sun overhead. The other stood staring back unblinking despite the sun being in their eyes.

Sonia felt a sweat drop trickle down her forehead as she gripped her katana tighter, she knew that if she underestimated her opponent even for a second it would all be over. Of course the training dummy that she faced showed no emotion still, it was just standing there menacingly. Her plan was to rush the dummy while drawing her katana in one smooth motion cutting it in two, now to see if she could pull it off. Sonia exhaled a held in breath, and dashed forward.

Halfway to her target she made the motion to quickdraw her katana, however while she managed to draw the sword she didn't keep it in her hands as it was sent flying upwards into the air.

_Oh no no no!_

Sonia halted to a stop and quickly searched the sky for where her sword went, she didn't have to wait very long as it found her. It came down hilt first and bonked her in the head knocking her to the ground.

_ Owww_ she rubbed her head as she took her hat off, Sonia sat in the grass not bothering to get up and instead frowned at her katana laying nearby. If this had been anywhere else but her front yard that would have been embarassing at the least, deadly at the worst. Truth be told she never considered herself very good with it but she had taken to it after using a bow for so long. Now she wasn't even sure she knew how to use a bow again, let alone hit a target. Maybe it was time to find something she was better at...

It wasn't completely necessary as her maid duties rarely put her in dangerous situations, but it couldn't hurt to use a weapon she didn't hurt herself with. Sonia picked up the katana and dusted herself off before walking indoors, now to just find where she had stowed all of her old weapons.  
It wasn't too long before she found them, stashed under a pile of snacks she had been saving for a rainy day. She laid them out carefully on the floor looking over them, she had forgotten how many she had tried before sticking with a katana...not that she gave it much thought when she saw how cool samurai looked. Her trusty bow was among the pile of weapons her old expertise however, how much skill she had retained remained to be seen.

After a few minutes of looking over each one Sonia decided just staring at them wasn't going to help, it was time to go back to the training dummy outside. Hefting each weapon onto her back she walked back outside, leaving only a sword and shield behind. Sonia wasn't even sure why she kept them as she had no desire to ever try them again.Soon enough Sonia was back outside, plopping the weapons into a pile she picked up a basic lance out of the pile.

_ Here goes nothing _

Wasting no more time she gave the lance a quick thrust directly into the center of the dummy, expecting a hit she shouted out "Take tha--ah!" Sonia stumbled as her lance missed her stationary target.

_ It moved! _

She swung her lance like a club at the possessed dummy once again missing it as it swayed out of her strike causing Sonia to spin around and fall onto the ground. Once seated she looked up at the dummy realizing it wasn't in fact possessed it was just the wind blowing it from side to side. She sighed. Maybe it was a sign that the lance wasn't for her.

Next up was the bow, surely it will go better than using the lance! She picked it up and plucked the string to make sure it wasn't going to snap on her or some other unfortunate accident. Standing still she started taking aim at the dummy, she could feel her hands trembling ever so slightly throwing off her aim. Drawing back the string Sonia let an arrow loose, it hit the dummy at an angle causing the arrow to ricochet off and fly into her neighbor's yard. Sonia heard a loud pop noise and saw her arrow embedded in the new kiddy pool next door. It rapidly deflated spilling water all over the yard, she could only bury her hands in her face already trying to come up with an apology.

Her eyes roamed over the remaining weapons discounting each one in turn, she caused enough damage for one day and she could only imagine shooting her own eye out if she tried the machinist pistol. Sonia sighed feeling dejected, time to wrap all of this up then. Not wanting to make more than one trip she carried everything in her arms and walked back into the house...this caused her to miss the sword and shield she left previously on the ground. Sonia's toe connected with the shield causing her to drop everything she was carrying and fall to the floor.

_ Owww, today has been nothing but a pain! I'm never leaving the kotatsu again! _

She frowned at the shield it had been a very long time since she had used it, and it wasn't like that ended up in success either. Sonia ran one of her hands over it remembering why she had ever picked it up in the first place, protecting what mattered to her. That was even before she met her partner....and now that's all she wanted to do. She picked up the shield remembering it's half forgotten weight on her arm, the sword was scooped up next. She gripped the handle tight filled with a newfound determination to try again.

There was no more time to be wasted, Sonia was already back outside ready to smack the dummy to prove to herself she wasn't going to give up yet. The sword and shield felt a bit small for her, but that didn't stop her from charging forward regardless. The time for thinking was past! Kicking her foot off the ground Sonia launched herself shield first at the dummy, slamming into it was jarring but she didn't fall over or miss so it was an improvement. Her sword hand felt clumsy as she swiped at her archnemesis but she knew she hadn't tried in years.

Time passed as Sonia battled the training dummy and while she wouldn't admit it yet, it felt good. She needed lots of training and had a long way to go, but she found something she could stick with. Afterall, there were people close to her she had to protect.

**Author's Note:**

> The only other public fic i've written, I hope you enjoy it! It took quite some time to finish but it's finally here.


End file.
